Love Me Again
by wwe fanfics by Ashley
Summary: I need t know now will you love me again... Roman/Layla Summer/Dean Alexa/Fandango
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Plans For The Weekend

Summer's POV

**Hey Summer! Oh Hey Alexa.**

**I said hugging my ****friend **

**Alexa Bliss one of WWE's newest **

**divas. ****So Jon & I were thinking..**

**Alexa began.****Jon was her boyfriend, **

**Jonny Curtis ****or Fandango, Yes, I was **

**his dance ****partner, but no one had a **

**problem ****with it because we were all**

** friends. ****And besides I had a boyfriend **

**too! ****Dean Ambrose. ****Maybe after the show**

**we could get drinks or go get something**

**to eat with everyone, you know Catch up!**

**She finished. ****Um Yeah, I agreed. Great! She**

**replied. Well, I've gotta go find Jon! She said**

**happily. Bye Summer. She said. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Try

Summer's POV

I was making my way to

The Shield's lockeroom, to

See if Dean Wanted to go out

With everyone after the show.

That's when I ran into someone.

Watch where your going klutz!

I reconized the accent too well it

was Layla. Oh Sorry I.. I began.

Oh just save it! She hissed. Then she

moved closer to me almost in my face.

But, next time you'll really be sorry! She

said through seethed teeth. She slowly turned

down another corridor. I then knock on a door

labled: "The Shield", Seth answered the door.

Oh hey Summer, Your looking for Dean right? He

asked. Yeah. I nodded. He's not in here but.. Seth

began. Oh it's ok, I'll talk to him after his match

with you & Roman, good luck! I smiled.

Roman's POV

The Shield came out

Victorious again against

Evolution. We were

definitely ready for Extreme

Rules. I than saw my girlfriend in

the same corridor I was walking in,

I walked up to her. Hey Layla a lot of

us are going to hangout after the show,

I was wondering if you'd nave want to come?

I asked. Oh not tonight baby,I'm busy.

Maybe another time. She said kissing Me

on the cheek.

Summer's POV

Hey Dean! A lot of us

are going out after the show

So do you want tonight? Um

Not tonight bae, I'm really busy.

But after The show on Monday, we'll

Have dinner together Ok? He asked.

Yea sure. I said smiling. Ok later Bae he

Said kissing me on the cheek.

Ever wonder 'bout what he's doing

How it all turned to lies

Sometimes I think it's better to

Never ask why...


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3**

** Cheers(Drink To That)**

**Summer's POV**

**We were all at the local**

**bar, it seemed like **

**everyone was so happy**

**& it seemed like they were**

**all couples. I looked over at my**

**friend:Pagie who was setting**

**beside me. -Why won't you go**

**dance with Seth? I asked. -Are you**

**sure? The new Divas Champion asked.**

**-Summer, but..-Go! I said slightly giggling. **

** It was official I was really miserable, but I**

**didn't want Pagie to be miserable with me.**

**-So he never showed? I heard a huskey voice ask.**

**I looked up to see the powerhouse of The Shield:**

**Roman Regins. -No, I sighed, did Layla? I asked. No,**

**he replied. Sorry, I said weekly smiling feeling sorry for**

**him. Don't feel sorry it's not like you did anything he smiled.**

**I slightly giggled at that comment. Then two more WWE Superstars**

**Approached the table we were setting at: Fandango and Alexa Bliss.**

**-Come on guys let's go take a few shots! They said pulling us towards **

**the bar.**

**Cheers to the freaking**

**weekend drink to that yeah**

**yeahy...**


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter 4**

**Fallout**

**Summer's POV**

**Weeks had past by &**

**I've became very worried**

**for Dean & the future of **

**our relationship. Just felt like**

**he was ditching me all the time.**

**Sometimes I wonder if he even **

**loves me anymore. He kept saying he**

**Was busy, or he had something important**

**he had to take care of, like the other night.**

** Flashback**

** -"Are you sure you**

** Can't come just this**

** Once. " I asked setting on**

**the edge of our bed in our hotel**

** room's bedroom. -"I'm Sorry, Rae**

**I can't." -" But, you promised me." I sighed.**

**-"I know, and I'm sorry Rae. He said. -"Look we'll **

**do something later, ok? He asked picking up my chin so**

**that we were looking each other in the eyes. I nodded my**

**head. Great, love you bae see you later. He said kissing me on **

**the cheek. -"Yeah, next time," I repeated,"that's what you always say."**

** Roman's POV**

** Weeks continued to go by **

** Like what felt likean eternity.**

** & it seem like my relationship **

** With my girlfriend:Layla was being**

** destroyed by her. I kept on thinking if there **

**were ****there something I wasn't doing right. Of **

**course I still loved her, with all my heart! But, I**

**she felt the same way about me anymore.**

FlashBack

I was looking in the

Mirror fixing my tie, me &

Layla were going out to go

out to dinner. -Hey Roman, why are

you so dressed up. The British diva

asked. -Remember we 're suppose to go

out tonight. -About that, I can't.. I have to do

something important,but before I could ask what

she was already out the hotel room's door.

Empty room empty too,

Everything reminds me of you...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Rumor Has It**

**Summer's POV**

**A few weeks**

**passed by, and I was**

**not happy. There were**

**a bunch of rumors going**

**around the Divas'Lockeroom**

**that Dean was sleeping with**

**Layla. I didn't want to believe**

**it, but it would explain why**

**he's acting so strange. So I**

**was going to The Shield's**

**lockeroom to find out.**

** Roman's POV**

** I begin to be worried,**

**were rumors going around**

** that Layla was sleeping with**

**my best friend, the leader of **

**The Shield:Dean Ambrose.**

**I didn't want to believe them,**

**But did I really have a choice?**

**It was the only logical **

**explanation for Layla's strange**

**behavior. I then found myself**

**walking down the corridors in**

**search of one particular lockeroom.**

**I stopped when I saw a blonde **

**standing outside The Shirld's lockeroom.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

** Rumor Has It Part Two**

** -Um Summer, Roman said**

** Catching Summer's attention.**

**-Oh hey Roman, she said**

**greeting him with a ****friendly **

**smile. -So I guess you've heard**

**the said shoving his**

**hands into the pockets of his jeans.**

**-Um..yeah there getting worse all**

**the time. Summer sighed sadly . -Look**

**Summer, I know this probably isn't the**

**way you wanted to find out..Roman began.**

**-No it's ok, I mean honestly if you**

**wouldn't have showed up, I probably**

**wouldn't have gone through with it. **

**She weekly smiled. -Well, I guess it's now or **

**never, Roman sighed pulling on the door.**

**It's open, Roman said looking at Summer.**

**-That's weird, Summer murmmed only**

** loud enough for them both to hear.**

** Roman then opended the door, him**

** & Summer were shocked by what they saw.**

** Just cause I said**

** It, It don't that I**

** mean it,People say**

** Crazy things, Just cause I said**

**it don't mean that I meant it, just**

**because you heard it,**

**Rumor Has It**

**Rumor Has It..**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Wasting All These Tears**

**Roman's POV**

**We saw my girlfriend**

**with her boyfriend making out.**

**Lay.. Layla I said almost**

**choking on my own words.**

**Summer still stood beside me**

**she looked as if she was frozen **

**from the shock of what we just**

**saw, & in all honestly I couldn't **

**blame her I was still completely**

**in shock. Romie, she said getting off of**

**Dean's lap. **

** Summer's POV**

** Dean.. I stuttered. Summer..**

**he said trying to whipe off the **

**lipstick smudges on his face. I**

**came here to prove to myself that the**

**Rumors weren't true, but apparently I can't do**

**that & neither can Roman. I said looking down feeling**

**hot steamy tears start to run down my face.**

** Roman's POV**

** Once Summer said that.**

** You could see Layla whole**

** Face atomically light up red.**

** What dose she mean by that..**

** Layla asked.. Hands on her**

** hips, boiling with anger. She means **

** That we're through! I said. I made**

**it look a whole lot easier than it actually**

**was. It was hard, I was still in love with**

**Layla, but apparently she showed how much she**

** Cared about me & our relationship.**

** Summer's POV**

** I closed the lockeroom door**

**behind me. -Why in such a rush? Came the**

**English accent of the self-proclaimed "Anti-Diva".**

**I just continued packing my suitcase. Hey Summer,**

**What's wrong? The English diva asked gripping my**

**arm. Nothing, I just want to go. I murmmed, heading for**

** The door, ready feeling hot steamy tears starting to form again.**

** my loneliness was**

** a rattle in the windows,**

**You say you don't want me**

**Anymore,& you left me on a**

**corner trying feeling like a fool**

**for trying,feeling like a fool for **

**trying,I don't even remember why**

**I'm wasting all these tears on you. **


	8. Chapter 8

** Chapter 8**

** Impossible**

**Dean's POV**

**It was Monday Night Raw**

**& I had just been informed**

**That I would be in a tag**

**Team match with Layla against **

**Roman & Summer. It was as if**

**The WWE knew what was going**

**on in my personal life. I wasn't like**

** Layla,I didn't even know if she even**

**cared about Roman, but I know one**

**thing I loved Summer & I felt bad for**

**betraying her & Roman. I don't even know**

**why I screwed around with Layla, & I'd do**

**Anything to take it back. Anything.**

** Summer's POV**

** As I was on the**

** Turnbuckel finishing my entrance, getting **

** Ready to flip my hair, I felt someone grab a**

** Handful my hair roughly forcing me off the**

** Turnbuckle, of course it was Layla. It was like**

** Tonight I just couldn't wrestle, the crowd was still**

** Cheering me on & even though I still had Roman in my**

** Corner I just couldn't find the strength to fight back.**

** Maybe it was the fact that Dean was out there, but I quickly**

** Shocked that thought off. Then I received a series of painful kicks to**

**my midsection. Then when Layla turned toward the corwd to taunt, it took**

**everything I had, but forced myself to my legs & when Layla turned around**

**she was met with a "Spinning-Heel Kick". I only reached the count of two, then I tagged in Roman. I deffinally understood now why they called him the**

**"PowerHouse" of The imeatedly speared Dean , then as Dean was getting up Roman delivered his costom "SuperMan Punch knocking Dean back down to the canvas, He hooked Dean's leg for the count of Three.**

** Summer's POV**

** I was walking backstage**

** The cameras were still rolling then I**

** I felt sharp heel of stilettos dig into my**

**back then I felt hands bang my head into**

**the brick wall, then I heard these words in her**

**British accent : Summer time is over. Then nothing**

**the last thing I remember it suddenly grew dark.**

**I remember years ago someone told**

**me I should take caution when it comes to**

**love I did, & you were strong & I was not,****  
**

** My elusion my mistake**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Without You**

**Summer's POV **

**My eyes flutter open**

**Revealing what seemed to **

**be the trainer's room. **

**Summer.. Summer, can you hear**

**me? I heard someone asked. I raised up**

**off the trainer room's table where wrestlers **

**were examined. Pa..Paige? I asked. **

**Ugh what happened? I continued, feeling the **

**back of my head, feeling a knot. She must have saw the**

**puzzlement on my face. Layla rammed your head into a wall,**

**before Raw went off air. The trainer said that you were free to leave,**

**but he recommend getting some rest. I nodded sinking in all the information **

**She had provided me with. Do you want a ride back to the hotel? Paige**

** asked. Um,yeah I guess, I replied still not quite feeling myself.**

**We never meant to be**

**together, something**

**changed you've been acting**

**so strange, & it's taken it's**

**tole on me, it's safe to say**

**that I'm ready to let you leave**


End file.
